Yakusoku wa
by Kazy y Yuky
Summary: Cáp 3 Arriba!¡Nunca te entregaré las cartas.....Shaoran. Shaoran a regresado después de nueve años pero no es para quedarse al lado de Sakura.
1. Cáp I Marcado en el tiempo

**Yakusoku**

**Cáp I Marcado en el tiempo...**

_ Lluvia, pesada y fría lluvia era lo único que se podía escuchar, el frágil cuerpo de una joven yacía de pie frente a un pequeño monumento, este tiene encima una minúscula casa de madera la cual esconde bajo su cobijo un racimo de lilas y frente a el, un dije que representa todo lo que pudo ser sin cumplirse. _

- _¿Por qué ?..... - las palabras sonaban huecas en tanto silencio, las lagrimas de aquella bella joven se mezclaban amargamente con las frías del cielo - ¿qué acaso he hecho algo malo? – no solo se veía hundida en el remordimiento de sentirse culpable, sino que con cada recuerdo una parte de su corazón se desmoronaba. Quería regresar el tiempo, deseaba volver a ser esa niña inocente que sonreía y tenia el alma llena de esperanzas. _

_ Un joven llevaba mucho tiempo mirándola a lo lejos, recordaba perfectamente lo ocurrido con anterioridad y eso lo ponía furioso, apretaba sus puños. Su pequeña amiga no merecía aquella situación tan cruel. Lo que mas le hacia sentir furia era que tendría que pasarlo sola, ella que siempre estuvo para todos ahora se encontraba sin nadie cuando mas necesitaba de aquellos. Pero ninguno regresaría. Miro nuevamente en la misma dirección, su rostro derramaba lágrimas, lagrimas que quizás no lograrían aliviar su dolor. Lentamente levanto su paraguas acercándose con pasos decididos. _

- _Sakura.... – murmuró el joven – será mejor que marchemos a casa..._

- _¿Yukito?... – la joven no aguanto mas y abrazando a su mejor amigo, por el momento, lloro aún mas de lo que lo había hecho hasta ese instante - ¿por qué?...¿por qué? Yukito- se cuestionó una vez más, sumando a esa larga lista de súplicas otro lamento. Estaba cansada de llorar, de repetirse una y otra ves que había fallado; sin embargo las lágrimas parecían no acabársele y el sentimiento de verse sola no hacia más que recordarle que su destino era sufrir. Y lo sabia, porque desde que las cartas habían llegado a sus manos, su sufrimiento y el de los demás se había encarnado en cada carta atrapada; si no fuera por las ellas no lo habría conocido, ni a él ni al inglés, no hubiera tenido que sufrir sola todo ese tiempo, sin embargo no culpaba a las cartas, sino a ella misma por dejarse convencer de ser algo que ella no tenia el valor de ser. El simple hecho de sentirse cansada como para continuar, hacía que su vida ya no importara más y que cada día significara para ella lo que es, un simple día._

_ La lluvia parecía ser poco aquel día en Tomoeda, las cosas pasaban sin que nadie a excepción de aquellas dos personas lo sintieran. La maestra de cartas sufría y con ella la maravillosa creación de Clow, sin embargo serian tal vez los únicos que lo sabrían, pues ella se encontraba completamente sola. El joven Tsukishiro se había propuesto que nunca mas dejaría que le pasara algo malo, y no era el único en pensarlo, su otra identidad, el guardián de la luna juro que la protegería de todos, y todo, aquello que osara hacerle algún mal a su ama._

- _No te preocupes Sakura yo estoy aquí – Lloraba también por dentro y cada visita diaria al cementerio empapado en silenciosas lágrimas se juraba a sí mismo y su otra identidad que ella nunca estaría sola, se prometió que borraría su sufrimiento y con él las miles de lágrimas derramadas. Sakura sintió como la calidez inundaba su cuerpo y que la lluvia dejaba de tocarla. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con una bella sonrisa acompañada de un par de fríos ojos...Yue. _

- ¿Serás tú el adecuado para ser el jefe de concilio? – pregunto una cansada voz – has sido tu el designado por este grupo de hombres sabios...si es así, tu preparación no a sido en vano, y tus palabras no sonaran en corazones huecos

La sala estaba repleta de ancianos hombres, siendo el único joven entre todos ellos. La reunión había sido convocada para la elección del siguiente jefe de concilio... ¿y quien merecía más honor que el líder de la casa Li? Este apuesto joven había demostrado ser el más adecuado para aquel puesto, sin tomar en cuenta su escasa edad, tenia grandes habilidades mágicas y vastos conocimiento de las artes. Sin embargo esta no había sido una elección justa a decir de muchos de lo miembros, este joven contaba con la sucesión por ser el hijo varón del ultimo líder. Uno de los hombres se puso de pie y dirigiéndose al más anciano argumento.

- ¿No es acaso que este...nuestro futuro líder – señalo a Shaoran –ha sido derrotado en su infancia por una hechicera de bajo nivel...dejando que magia tan grande caiga en malas manos?

- ¡No son malas manos! – respondió el joven a quien se juzgaba

- Esa hechicera no es la mas apta para ese cargo...nuestro líder debe pensar en el bienestar común, si ella permanece con las cartas nunca podremos estar seguros...- los murmullos dentro de la sala se acrecentaron

- Eso es cierto...Li debes hacerte cargo de remediar tu error – dijo el mas anciano – recupera las cartas para el concilio y entonces lo consideraremos como tu prueba

- Pero señor...eso es algo que me rehusó a hacer – Shaoran sabia quien era aquella hechicera de quien se hablaba y no estaba dispuesto a ponerla en riesgo

- La magia regresara a nosotros...con o sin tu ayuda...pero entonces mandaremos a alguien especializado en trabajos como ese

Shaoran había escuchado todo y no podía creer lo que le estaban obligando a hacer. Salió de aquella gran habitación con su mente en conflicto, tendría que regresar a Japón y enfrentar a la maestra de cartas, Sakura, pero aquello no seria fácil. Contuvo la respiración al llegar al balcón, desde ese lugar se admiraba el espléndido Hong Kong. Regreso su mirada a la puerta por la cual había salido, sin pensarlo dos veces apretó sus puños y salió de la casa, debía apresurarse preparar los asuntos mas urgentes para viajar a Tomoeda.

En la sala, los ancianos aun seguían reunidos, ya habían tomado su decisión, mas no estaban seguros de que esta orden seria llevada a cabo. Era del conocimiento común que el futuro líder había amado a la maestra de cartas, cosa que ponía en riesgo la recuperación de estas. El mismo hombre que antes hubiera acusado a Li se puso nuevamente en pie, dirigiendo su vista a la parte oscura de la sala hablo.

- Ustedes...miembros expulsados de nuestra familia...serán los encargados de vigilar los intereses de este concilio – de entre la oscuridad aparecieron cuatro figuras – sean nuestros ojos y nuestra mano ejecutadora...quien traiga las cartas obtendrá el derecho de ser su maestro y regresara a pertenecer de nuevo al concilio

Las cuatro figuras se desvanecieron de nueva cuenta en la espesa oscuridad. Los miembros se pusieron de pie, con saludo reverencial se dispusieron a salir de la habitación. El más anciano de los hombres se detuvo atrayendo la mirada de sus compañeros.

- Yi King, ¿será correcto lo que hacemos? – dudo – si ella le ha quitado las cartas debe ser una gran hechicera...

- Gran Tsao, si no son correctos mis actos, entonces es porque mi alma busca mas allá de lo que mi cuerpo le permite – El gran hombre salió en compañía de los otros diez ancianos sin decir mas

La casa Li estaba totalmente en silencio. Su único habitante por el momento era un joven el cual permanecía recostado en un gran sillón. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, había meditado durante varias horas sin poder llegar a resolver su gran problema. Él, como líder que era debía quitarle las cartas a la Maestra, pero esa hechicera era su querida Sakura, regresaría a Japón únicamente a eso…"¿entonces de que sirvió alejarme de ella?" Se cuestiono, su vida estaría mezclada de nueva cuenta...sin que el pudiera evitarlo. El ruido de la puerta abrirse lo hizo regresar.

- Señor su llamada esta lista – Li abrió pesadamente los ojos – el señor Hiraguisawa espera

- Tomaré la llamada aquí mismo – se dirigió hasta su escritorio levanto la bocina y hablo – ¿Hiraguisawa?

- Es un placer volver a hablar contigo Li – se escucho del otro lado

- Si para mi también es un placer.......aunque es una lastima que no sea solo para saludarte

- Entonces a que debo esta llamada...¿sucede algo malo?...no he sentido ninguna presencia proveniente de Japón

- ...yo estoy en China.....y el problema es que los miembros del concilio me han pedido recupere las cartas que Sakura tiene

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero eso es imposible......una vez que se lleva a cabo el juicio no hay forma de que las cartas cambien de dueño a menos que este…

- muera...- interrumpió el joven chino – es por eso que te pido tu ayuda, he encontrado un hechizo que podrá retirarle las cartas evitando que ella muera, pero se necesitan de dos personas para llevarlo acabo

- ¿me estas pidiendo que te ayude a quitarle las cartas a mi elegida? – la voz de Eriol se había vuelto fría demostrando su enojo ante la petición - me sorprende que hayas recurrido a mi...has de saber que nunca accedería a eso...y pensé lo mismo de ti

- Para mi tampoco es muy grato – su voz sonaba desesperada – fue por eso que me aleje de ella...que abandone Japón...si no soy yo quien recupera las cartas ellos mandaran a alguien mas, ella podría resultar lastimada o pero aún

Inglaterra se había convertido en su hogar desde que dejara el Japón, su vida nunca habría sido la misma sin la intervención de un apuesto príncipe que la había salvado cuando nadie más lo hubiese hecho. Ese apuesto príncipe era nada menos que su buen amigo de la infancia y culpable de las más grandes travesuras, Eriol Hiraguisawa. El sin querer se había enamorado de ella y sin esperar nada a cambio la había acogido, si, era cierto que ella no necesitaba nada material, pero la soledad suele ser un gran obstáculo y él lo había borrado. Ahora compartía su casa con aquel, sin ser nada más que pareja, no estaban casados pero eso no evitaba que compartieran el hogar. Entro por la puerta, llevaba una pequeña charolita con té y galletas; había escuchado el teléfono y estaba segura de que aquella llamada era importante pues Eriol no solía tardar tanto. Al colocar las tazas sobre la mesa noto en el rostro de su pareja algo que pocas veces, preocupación, la llamada continuaba sin que él le prestara atención a la presencia de Tomoyo.

- Si no hay mas remedio creo que será mejor que te ayude – dijo levantándose del sillón aun con el auricular en mano – será preferible que hablemos con ella, a final de cuentas es por su propio bien, ella entenderá – la llamada concluyo con la promesa de verse en el aeropuerto

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Tomoyo, observando a su novio quien permanecía inmóvil

- Debo regresar a Japón...y quisiera que tu me acompañes

_ CONTINUARÁ…_

**NOTAS: **KONNICHIWA MINA-SAN aquí estamos de nuevo…si ya sabemos que no hemos terminado nuestra otra historia (Kazy: ¿terminado? Si ni siquiera la hemos actualizado ¿recuerdas?) Si hemos abusado de su confianza, pero tienen que saber que en este fic no podemos atascarnos, por lo menos no en algo de tiempo, ya que hemos escrito mucho últimamente. Si es verdad tuvimos una severa escasez de inspiración y nos quedamos mudas, pero ya tenemos nuevas provisiones.

Esto tan solo es el primer capítulo y quizá les resulte algo confuso, pero ya verán más adelante. Ahh también queremos declarar que de hoy en adelante (y si no se nos olvida) contestaremos a cada uno de sus reviews.

Esperamos todos sus reviews…ahh y que les guste el fic.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MANDEN REVIEWS POR FA!!!!!!!!!


	2. Cáp II Un regreso, una nueva oportunidad

Yakusoku wa

Cáp. II Un regreso, una nueva oportunidad

La noche había caído sobre aquella gran ciudad. Se iluminaba únicamente con la fiel compañera de la oscuridad, la luna; pasando frente esta una bella silueta rompió la tranquilidad nocturna...un ángel, con un par de alas y espada en mano surcaba los cielos evadiendo hábilmente los rayos que le eran lanzados, del otro lado un gran tigre halado emanaba desde sus entrañas ríos inmensos de fuego. En medio de tal escena apareció otro ángel, guiado por los sonidos se acerco hasta los dos contrincantes. Por los cielos despejados de Tomoeda Yue admira a su aprendiz hender hábilmente por entre las nubes.

- Has llegado tarde – menciono el gran tigre con alas. Kero había observado desde hacia varios minutos que el guardián los miraba a la distancia, mas decidió guardar silencio.

- Kero deja en paz a Yue... – dijo desafiante la Card Captor

- Mi otra identidad tuvo trabajo hasta tarde – mintió – por el día de hoy es suficiente...has estado trabajando mucho...mañana tienes que ir a la universidad – dijo dirigiéndose a su ama, Sakura solo asintió.

Habían pasado muchos años, así como sucesos en la vida. Sakura había liberado las cartas y se había convertido en card captor...enfrentó al gran juez Yue saliendo victoriosa solo para enterarse que debía convertir las cartas ya capturadas en cartas Sakura...sin embargo no protesto en lo absoluto fijándose aquella tarea; había combatido al legendario mago Clow evitando que la gente cayera dormida...Sakura contaba ya con diecinueve años y era una joven muy hermosa; tenia el cabello hasta los hombros, su piel era blanca cual porcelana, su apariencia sin lugar a dudas la de una mujer, sin embargo sus ojos...aquel par de esmeraldas que dejaban ver lo mas profundo de su alma habían perdido su brillo. Yue atribuía esto al gran sufrimiento que ella había pasado desde la perdida de su padre. Tantas cosas había cambiado desde aquel suceso, él, mejor dicho Yukito era quien se encargaba ahora del bienestar de su ama; aun así ella no había accedido a que toda la responsabilidad cayese sobre aquel. Sakura había comenzado a trabajar y a solventarse en todos sus estudios. Ese era el destino de su ama desde el momento en que se encontró con el libro de Clow.

_ "El lugar estaba inundado de una lúgubre humedad, todo era borroso para ella. Caminaba lentamente con el báculo entre las manos, tenía miedo, miedo de que aquella neblina invadiera su alma y no pudiera ver más la luz. A lo lejos el sonido quedo de una voz la hizo apresurar el paso sin llegar a ningún lado. La desesperación la hizo correr pues la voz se había convertido en un lamento y con forme se acercaba los gritos se llenaban más de dolor. _

- _¿Qué es lo que sucede Card Captor, es acaso que no puedes hacer nada?- interrogó burlonamente una voz masculina – ¿o es que te has quedado sola? – El hombre mantenía aprisionado a alguien que era conocido para ella; sin embargo no lograba descifrar quien era la persona a la que torturaban._

- _¡No! ¡¡no estoy sola!! ¡Mientes! – las frías lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas conforme su voz flaqueaba_

- _Mira a tu alrededor Card Captor, nadie podrá salvarte- el hombre parecía disfrutar cada lágrima que la chica derramaba - y tu no podrás salvarlo a él_

- _¡No! ¡por favor no le hagas daño! – imploró la hechicera dejándose caer de rodillas._

000000000000000Yakusoku wa00000000000000

Una nueva mañana saludaba a la vieja Tomoeda... un frió amanecer a decir de todos los que habitaban en aquella. Las nubes se agolpaban en el cielo, resonaban con furia titánica dejando caer sus ásperas gotas. La gente corría tratando de resguardarse, algunos llegaban tarde a sus destinos sin importar el gran esfuerzo que hicieran. Todo en la ciudad era movimiento ese amanecer, sin embargo ¿quién no desearía quedarse un momento mas en cama?...esa mañana una joven se arrepentía de tener que hacerlo.

Sakura permanecía sentada frente la mesa del recibidor, observaba meditabunda dos fotografías que, juntas sobre la mesa, le traían gratos y amargos recuerdos. Tenía aun su pijama puesta, pero esperándola al lado suyo se encontraban sus cosas de la universidad. Yukito traspaso la puerta y sentándose frente a ella estiro la mano.

- Muy bien, muéstramelo – dijo con grave semblante. Sakura estiro el pequeño tubo de mercurio dejándolo en las manos de su amigo – como lo sospechaba...esta alta – dijo mirando el aparato de medición

- No es nada...

Sin decir mas el joven condujo a Sakura hasta la habitación, acomodó de nueva cuenta a la chica entre las cobijas y sonriendo salió dejándola sola. De uno los cajones emergió un pequeño muñeco de felpa el cual estaba a punto de imitar al joven saliendo de la habitación, pero su reacción fue diferente, giro y con soñoliento semblante miro a la card captor...froto en varias ocasiones sus ojos sin apartar la vista de ella, cuando por fin descubrió que lo que miraba no era una ilusión grito haciendo que la eludida saltara.

- ¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!!!...¡¡¡¡ ¿no piensas ir al instituto?!!!! – salto revoloteando alrededor de la cama - ¡¡¡¡¡¡se esta haciendo tarde!!!!!!

- Tranquilo Kerberos – se escucho una vos desde la puerta – hoy Sakura debe descansar, no asistirá al instituto ...ni tampoco irá a trabajar – dirigiéndose a Sakura señalo – ya he llamado a la universidad...también avise en la cafetería que hoy no asistirás

- ... debes apresurarte o llegaras tarde – la joven se incorporo sentándose en la cama

- No te preocupes también llame a mi trabajo – sonrió – Yue nunca perdonaría que te dejara...sabiendo que estas enferma

0000000000000000Yakusoku wa0000000000000000

Había trascurrido tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que pisaba aquel sitio que casi le paresia nuevo; sus años de juventud le vinieron a la mente mientras recorría aquel paraje tan conocido para ella. Si bien había dejado aquel sitio, por alguna razón en este momento no lo recordaba, y le parecía tan extraña su vida en otro lugar que juraría que nunca lo había abandonado. Un llanto la hizo recordar el porque de aquella decisión; miro de nueva cuenta las tantas maletas que llevaba consigo... ¿ha sido acaso la mejor decisión? Se cuestiono. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a mojar el equipaje...así que armándose de valor se encamino hasta la puerta que tenia enfrente.

Yukito escucho repentinamente el sonido del timbre. Dejo los utensilios sobre la mesa, camino hasta la puerta y lentamente la abrió dando paso a la fina silueta de una mujer cubierta solamente por una sombrilla. Esta tenia los ojos marrones (después lo escribo porque no me acuerdo) Yuki no cabía en su asombro, aquella mujer que estaba posada frente a sus ojos era la misma que hacia varios años se auto nombrara su rival. Akizuki no había cambiado realmente desde la última vez que le viera, sus facciones menos aniñadas acentuaban más su belleza, sin que por esto dejara de tener aquel toque sensual de inocencia característico....pero en sus ojos se reflejaban tanto alegrías como penas pasadas...una clara ventana a su alma. Ella sonrió mirando que su interlocutor que no se decidía a invitarla a pasar.

- ¿Vamos Tsukishiro que acaso ya no me recuerdas? – dijo picaramente -¿...no me invitaras a pasar?

- Si...si claro pasa – la duda asalto al joven que por primera vez desde su encuentro con su vieja amiga había notado la presencia de alguien más.

El joven de lentes ayudo a llevar todas las maletas dentro de la casa, sin embargo no dijo ni una palabra, se reservo los comentarios sobre aquello que había visto. Entretanto Nakuru permanecía en la sala esperando que este regresara. La misteriosa mirada que antes caracterizaba a la guardiana había desaparecido por completo, pero en ese momento a Yuki le pareció volver a verla solo que en un ser diferente. Se sentó en el sofá con la intención de interrogar a la chica, nunca se atrevería a hacerlo con Touya, si es que este regresaba alguna vez. Había observado cada movimiento, y si sus ojos no lo engañaban aquella misteriosa mirada pertenecía a un bebe... el cual ahora estaba placidamente dormido en los brazos de Nakuru.

- Creo que debo informarte que desde ahora nosotros también ocuparemos esta casa – dijo con desdén

- Si, por eso no habrá ningún problema – la sonrisa de la chica se acentuó nuevamente en su rostro

- Si es así...entonces no hay ningún problema – en ese momento recordó lo que en verdad quería preguntar - ¿y Sakura? No la he visto por ningún lado...sin embargo sus zapatos y paraguas están en la entrada… ¿es acaso que viven juntos?

Su corazón se acelero... sintió que el calor subía por todo su cuerpo...pero no sabia porque, nunca antes lo había sentido ante esa pregunta, siempre había sido tan natural vivir con Sakura...pero ahora, ya no estaba seguro. No era algo normal pues el estaba seguro de querer a Sakura como una hermana, entonces ¿porque repentinamente se sentía cohibido ante tal pregunta?...encontró la respuesta inmediatamente; el tono usado por Nakuru había insinuado que algo sucedía entre Sakura y él...si, eso había sido. Se asombro mientras tranquilizaba su corazón, se notaba que aunque pasara el tiempo Akizuki siempre le llevaría la delantera en esas cuestiones, incluso le pareció ver nuevamente aquella misteriosa mirada que se sabe oculta algo pero que nunca te lo confesara.

- ¿Puedo subir a dejar a Nadi-chan a una de las habitaciones? – hablo sacándolo de sus pensamientos – a sido un viaje muy pesado y...

- ¿Nadi-chan? – interrumpi

- si, Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko Kinomoto – sonrió ante la confusión del joven

000000000000Yakusoku wa0000000000000

- ¿Pero tu no pensaras ayudar al concilio verdad? – sus profundos ojos grises estaban repletos de lagrimas clamando por salir

Habían llegado esa misma mañana a Japón. La gran casa donde se instalaron había servido como hogar a la pequeña Tomoyo... ¿quién diría que regresaría alguna vez? Su novio, Eriol Hiraguisawa, había esperado hasta su arribo a la ciudad para explicarle porque debieran regresar con tanta urgencia. Ahora se sentía más que confundida, se le estaba proponiendo traicionar a su mejor amiga. Ella y Sakura se habían separado desde hacia ya varios años pero eso no significaba que dejaran de ser amigas...por el contrario, siempre mantenían contacto y recibía una carta tres veces al mes; sabia de las alegrías y las grandes penas que aquejaban a la Card Captor. Eriol se paseo nuevamente al lado de ella tomándola por los hombros, Tomoyo le estaba suplicando y eso le partía el corazón.

- No es mi decisión... – dijo él suavemente – yo no quisiera que algo malo le pasara, por eso he venido, para evitarlo

- Pero entonces ¿qué harás? – pregunto ella esperanzada – no pueden quitarle sus cartas, tu mismo la elegiste

- Shaoran y yo hemos planea...

- ¿Shaoran?... ¿también él a aceptado? – su voz sonaba asombrada, sus ojos sin embargo reflejaron un profundo enojo. Poso su vista en la nada meditando sobre los acontecimientos. Eriol ya le había contado todo, más nunca había mencionado a Shaoran – ¿cómo piensan lograrlo?

- Hablaremos con ella...intentare convencerla de que es lo mas correcto aceptar por este medio

- ¿Y si no funciona? -

- Y si no funciona... – dijo finalmente. No podía contar el relato completo a su querida novia, seria demasiado para ella y no quería perderla

00000000000000000Yakusoku wa000000000000000

Kero había permanecido dentro de la habitación de Sakura, su querida ama se encontraba enferma y él se sentía culpable. Apenas la noche anterior la había obligado a tomar su entrenamiento aun con el intenso frió. Revoloteo nuevamente sobre la cama acomodándose en la cabecera. La maestra de cartas dormía, se veía intranquila y su respiración era agitada; En su mente se revolvían las ideas formando con pequeños fragmentos de su memoria un complejo sueño.

_ "Había un hombre hablando, una amplia sala en donde la luz apenas entraba...la casa de Clow, ahí estaba ella, ahí estaban todos. El hombre giro hasta quedar frente al más anciano y le dirigió algunas palabras que Sakura no lograba escuchar, el anciano se puso en pie acercándose hasta ella, tomándola por los hombros hablo._

- _Yi__ King... – era todo lo que había sonado en los oídos de la card captor – yo el gran Tsao...– la imagen comenzó a dar vueltas encontrándose a solas ante el primer hombre que hablara – Sakura...traidora...lo nuestro regresara... ¿he hablado claro?_

- _Yo… Yo te conozco......- dijo la joven observando al hombre – tu eres..."_

Un llanto la hizo despertar, el ambiente estaba húmedo y sombrío; las gotas caían espaciadas estrellándose contra el delgado cristal. Giro encontrándose con su pequeño guardián dormitando al filo de su cabecera. Paso su mano por su frente, estaba sudando, sin embargo la fiebre seguía; algo la había despertado, "un llanto" pensó levantándose de la cama, miro fijamente la puerta "¿un bebé?". Coloco los pies en el frió piso encaminándose hasta el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido.

- Es el cuarto de mi padre.....- murmuro al tiempo en que tomaba el pomo de la puerta.Esta se abrió lentamente, la luz estaba apagada, sin embargo el brillo de la luna alumbraba con ligeros rayos la habitación. A Sakura le pareció seguir soñando, la imagen más hermosa que pudiera recordar pasó por su mente; el reflejo de la luna mostraba las alas de un hermoso ángel, sonreía pacíficamente sosteniendo en sus brazos un pequeño bebé, levanto su mirada topándose con dos esmeraldas. Sakura subió la mano hasta dar con el apagador, la luz ilumino la habitación, en segundos las perfectas alas se desplegaron desapareciendo con aquella oscuridad.

- Sakura ¿te hemos despertado? – sonó una voz desde la habitación – disculpa

- ¿Na...Nakuru? – poso su mirada en el pequeño que tenia en brazos

_ Continuar_

Notas: Hola!!!!!! Ya está aquí el 2do capi, si nos tardamos un rato pero esta vez no fue por falta de inspiración, sino todo lo contrario, ya no teníamos Internet y pues tuvimos que esperar todo un mes para poder actualizar. Esperamos que sus dudas se vayan aclarando ya con este capítulo (Kazy: yo más bien creo que les surgieron más) si no, no se preocupen que esto va para largo. Quizá no lo habíamos puesto antes pero en sí para ser sinceras con nuestros lectores, nos cae muy pero muy mal Shaoran (Yuky: gracias a todos los demás fics que hemos leído) así que no se esperen que lo tratemos bien y que Sakura se quede con él ¿vale? Gomen a todos los fans de esta pareja pero como ya lo hemos explicado hace un momento, el tipo no acaba de gustarnos (no nos desagrada del todo la pareja que hacen, pero si lo odiamos a él) Si tienen sentidos agudos ya se habrán dado cuenta de quien es su próxima pareja (Yuky: no se preocupen las que ya se dieron cuenta y son fans de ese personaje, a mi también me da mucha envidia) Ahh y los despistados tendrán que esperar algo puesto que ese romance no se va a coser sino hasta mucho después (Kazy: lo tenemos fríamente calculado) Bueno eso es todo lo que podemos adelantarles, esperamos que sigan leyendo.

Ahora a la parte de agradecimientos a los que dejaron review (Kazy: aunque en realidad nada más son dos, pero una promesa es una promesa)

Undime: Gracias por tu review!!!!!! perdón por la tardanza, ya más adelante verás todo el embrollo que le tenemos preparado a la maestra de Cartas, muchas gracias por leer nuestro fic.

Celina Sosa: creemos que en este capítulo la mayoría ya se va a empezar a dar cuenta de lo que está pasando...solo es cuestion de que busquen tantito, muchas gracias por tu review y por leer nuestro fic

¡¡¡¡Gracias por sus reviews!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Sigan mandando, serán bien recibidos!!!!!!!

Matta ne


	3. Cáp III Cuando mengua la Luna

Yakusoku wa

Cáp. III Cuando mengua la Luna…

El templo Tsukimine se diferenciaba de cualquier otro por su enorme árbol eterno, aquel monumental y espléndido cerezo había estado presente en los más misteriosos, extraños y fantásticos cuentos. Una alta figura era reflejada sobre su grueso tronco, aquel poso su mano sobre éste sintiendo, como si fuera aquella la primera vez, todos aquellos sentimientos que tanto guardaba. Ese árbol era su fiel confidente, más allá que un armario de secretos, el único que con su silencio revelaba y callaba todo. Había sido frente a él cuando un día confesara su amor por la sacerdotisa de aquel templo, las grandes y fantásticas aventuras de su hermana menor se habían iniciado en él...y también frete este cambio su vida con la propuesta a la mujer que más había amado. Otra figura fue reflejándose lentamente sobre el tronco.

- Te he estado esperando – él no tuvo que voltear para saber a quien pertenecía aquella voz

- ¿Tanto has permanecido en este lugar? – preguntó sonriendo

- Más tiempo del que puedes imaginar – la mujer poso su fina mano sobre el cerezo – saber las cosas antes de que sucedan no siempre es grato...aún menos cuando sabes que tu corazón será roto…

- El destino esta marcado y lo escrito no puede ser borrado – el hombre dio vuelta quedando frente a la mujer – Kaho, es una noche preciosa

- ¿Touya...has venido hasta aquí a ver el gran cerezo? – los ojos de Kaho se desviaron hasta dar con la gran luna – nunca pensé que fuera con ella

0000000000000000000Yakusoku wa000000000000000000000

Sakura había pasado gran parte de la tarde sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la pequeña Nadeshiko. Le parecía extraordinario que su hermano pudiera ser padre de tan encantadora criatura...no se parecía en ningún sentido a Touya. Desde la repentina huida de su hermano ella había supuesto infinidad de motivos, sin embargo había pasado por alto que esta fuera la razón. Nakuru acababa de entrar en la sala con una bandeja repleta de galletas y dos tazas de té.

- Parece que se llevan muy bien – sonrió ante la escena – generalmente llora mucho... no se que le pasa, a veces pienso que se siente asustada por algo

- Es muy linda... ¿te puedo hace una pregunta? - Sakura dudaba en lo que iba a decir, pero armándose de valor continuo – ¿ella no es un humano o si?

- No, no lo es – respondió sorprendiendo a la carda captor – pero tampoco es un guardián

00000000000000000000Yakusoku wa000000000000000000000

Touya había llegado por fin a su casa sin embargo, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar ni con su hermana ni con Yukito; las luces estaban completamente apagadas exceptuando la de la recamara que perteneciera a su padre. Entro lentamente encontrándose a su esposa esperándolo sentada en las escaleras. La miro, le parecía hermosa e inocente; ese había sido el principal motivo por el cual se había enamorado de ella, dentro de aquella fascinante mirada honesta se encontraba gran inteligencia y un fiero carácter.

- Te he estado esperando – dijo ella mientras él se acercaba

- ¿Nadi-chan esta dormida? – pregunt

- No, esta con tu hermana – se levantó del escalón tomando la mano de su pareja y se alejo hasta la habitación.

"Los bebés son hermosos, quisiera estar todo el tiempo con ella" pensó entre sueños, efectivamente cavilaba sobre aquello sin embargo su cuerpo le pedía algo diferente. La fiebre no había bajado aún, pero ella estaba decidida a no dejarse vencer y cumplir la promesa que le hiciera a Nakura "si, yo puedo cuidarla...así tu podrás descansar" recordó. Pero el cansancio era tan extremo que sin querer se había quedado dormida con el bebé en brazos. La pequeña permanecía estática y acunada suavemente entre las cobijas, su sueño parecía ser imperturbable, repentinamente la puerta se abrió dejando filtrarse un ligero rayo de luz dando directo en el rostro de la pequeña. Yue, quien había abierto, miro el pacifico semblante de su ama, asegurándose por fin dio vuelta, sin embrago un ruido lo hizo volver; había despertado al bebé y este amenazaba con llorar en cualquier momento.

Sakura despertó repentinamente, estaba asustada y sudaba, miro a su alrededor sin encontrar aquello que recordaba haber tenido entre sus brazos antes de dormir. Se levanto rápidamente dirigiéndose hasta la habitación de su hermano, pero lo que buscaba no se encontraba dentro; no había tenido que abrir la puerta, podía sentir la mágica presencia de la pequeña y aún estaba dentro de la casa. Bajo las escaleras lentamente llegando hasta la sala; ahí sentado en el sillón se encontraba nuevamente la imagen que la tarde pasada hubiera visto; un hermoso ángel de alas blanquísimas, su cabello ondeando ligeramente, a su rostro lo enmarcaba una tierna sonrisa, y en sus brazos un pequeño bebé quien también miraba al que lo sostenía. Por un momento Sakura tuvo la impresión de que aquellos seres se estaban comunicando únicamente con sus miradas, la hermosa plateada parecía comprender la perfecta rojiza. Dio vuelta saliendo de la habitación, en su mente por siempre tendría aquel recuerdo... "un bello ángel el cual por fin encontró quien lo comprenda" pensó. Había sido aquella imagen la de Yue, quien al no encontrar otra solución había tenido que sacar a la pequeña Nadi-chan del cuarto de su ama para que no molestara su sueño.

- ¿La luna es tu guardián? – pregunto sonriendo – si ese es el caso, creo que es mi deber velar por ti…

000000000000000Yakusoku wa00000000000000000

Yukito limpió sus gafas por segunda vez en esa mañana, se había levantado antes que el sol saliese para asegurarse de que Sakura se encontrara bien. En realidad hacia algunos meses que sentimientos extraños lo hacían abandonar su cama para tomar guardia al lado de la Card Captor. Algo estaba pasando, lo presentía y se sentía incómodo al no saber aclarar lo que surgía en él. Sin embargo, solo se limitaba a verla dormir y se retiraba antes de la hora marcada en el despertador con el temor de que ella no volviera a despertar.

- Yuky…ha pasado tiempo…- el hombre recorrió una de las sillas para tomar asiento. Tenía tanto que hablar con Yukito, tanto que explicar. Desde la noche anterior lo asaltaron las ganas de buscarlo, sin embargo no se atrevió, no quería que él le recriminara su ausencia, no él. Se sorprendió al enterarse que su pequeño monstruo era ahora con quien vivía, pero se alegró de que los dos se hicieran compañía. No quería marcharse, sin embargo las circunstancias habían dictado el destino- ¿Yuki? ¿Me estas escuchando? - El joven de los lentes miraba ausente hacia la ventana, en realidad no se había percatado de la presencia de Touya, cavilaba acerca de Sakura, que por extraño que suene era el único pensamiento que asaltaba su mente recientemente. "¿Cómo tomara el regreso de Touya?" se preguntaba, hacia ya tiempo en una de sus inconsolables crisis ella le había mencionado que ya no le interesaba el destino de su hermano y por consiguiente no quería volver a verlo. El semblante del joven se entristeció "Sufrir" la palabra rondo por su cabeza unos minutos antes de darse cuenta que una mirada penetrante lo observaba.

- Oh… Buenos días Touya – sonrió el joven al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla evitando la contemplación del otro –el desayuno esta listo…- se desplazó por un lado de la mesa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Esta vez no quería escucharlo, era doloroso y no porque a él le molestara que se hubiera ausentado, sino porque había dejado sola a Sakura en el momento que más lo necesitaba. A veces se recriminaba por no haberlo traído, por no haberse esforzado para que regresara; sabia que era su obligación por lo que sentía como guardián y como…amigo.

- Espera Yukito tenemos que hablar – El mayor de los Kinomoto se levantó y tomando al otro joven por el hombro lo acercó delicadamente a su dorso - ¿Por qué estas tan ausente? ¿Es acaso que estas molesto? –susurró al oído de Yukito rodeándolo posesivamente con sus brazos. Pasó su mano por su mejilla trazando cada rasgo como si quisiera memorizar cada parte de su fisonomía, mientras que aspiraba, gracias a la cercanía, ese dulce olor que emanaba de aquel falso guardián– Contéstame Yuki – empezaba a impacientarse.

- No tienes derecho a saberlo – concluyó rompiendo el abrazo. La mirada de Touya se llenó de sorpresa, el hecho era que Yukito, su más querido y fiel amigo ahora se comportaba extrañamente mostrándole indiferencia y falta de cortesía "¿Qué te ha pasado Yuki?"- la abandonaste sin decir adiós…no te importó su sufrimiento…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó Touya

- Sabes muy bien de que hablo…estaba sola…en las noches no sabes cuanto lloraba suplicando que regresaras, no tienes ni la menor idea de que era lo que sentía…lo que quería – el mayor de los Kinomoto lo miró dudoso – hablo de Sakura Touya, ¿por qué la dejaste sola?

- Yuki…yo no sabia que ella…- se sentía mal, no podía creer que su pequeño monstruo hubiera pasado un mal rato – créeme que si yo…

- Claro que no lo sabias…porque no te interesó – interrumpió duramente – ya no puedo creerte Touya, tu siempre la defendiste pero cuando más te necesitaba te esfumaste

- Si yo hubiera podido quedarme…juro que no quise – las palabras se le enredaban, no sabia como disculparse – tienes que creerme…no podía dejar que ese tipo se llevara a la mujer que amo

- Cuando tu padre murió…se culpaba – admitió con tristeza- para ella no era el destino, era su culpa…y también era su culpa que tú y todos sus amigos se fueran y la dejaran sola…Touya, ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles, ella…ella no lo merece – concluyó con un hilo de voz. Touya quedo pasmado, ciertamente el guardián siempre había sido sensible, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, era como si se sintiera también culpable; además esa forma de defender a su monstruo era…extraño parecía que Yukito sentía…no, siempre quiso mucho a Sakura, era normal. Secretamente agradeció a su amigo el haber estado con ella, pero sinceramente no entendía su insistente enojo para con él, si sabia que se había marchado sin despedirse, pero no era algo que un amigo no pudiera soportar.

0000000000000000Yakusoku wa 000000000000000

Era un edificio grande, el más grande en el campus universitario, en este se alojaba la facultad de derecho. Era en estas aulas donde diariamente Sakura recibía sus clases y cursos. Nunca le habían atraído esta clase de actividades, sin embargo la repentina muerte de su padre la había hecho cambiar de opinión. Recorría diariamente los largos pasillos que daban paso a las aulas, generalmente lo hacia con calma, pero esa mañana sus piernas corrían a todo lo que daban. Dio vuelta bajando apresuradamente las escaleras "se me ha hecho tarde no debí esperar hasta que despertara Nadi-chan...pero es que es tan linda" pensó sin disminuir la velocidad. La puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse, señal de que el profesor ya estaba en el interior del aula.

En otro sitio de la misma universidad una chica y un joven se encontraban reunidos en el comedor, hablaban disimuladamente mirando a su alrededor, una tercera persona se les unió sentándose al lado de la chica. Era extraño que algún alumno se encontrara a tan remotas horas en aquel lugar, todos debían encontrarse en alguna clase o simplemente en su casa esperando su hora de entrada. Uno de los jóvenes hablo acomodándose los lentes.

- Muy bien lo mas fácil esta hecho...estoy en la facultad de derecho – dijo mirando al chico frente a el – y tu Li ¿a que facultad te has inscrito?

- Administración...es lo que estudiaba en china, no fue difícil tampoco para mi – dirigiendo su mirada al edificio más grande continuo - ahora solo falta encontrarla y hablar con ella

- El día de hoy yo estaré muy ocupada, debo ponerme al corriente con los diseños que llevan aquí – Tomoyo habiase inscrito en la carrera de diseño, sin embargo los cursos entre países variaban y los profesores le habían pedido que se pusiera el corriente

- No te preocupes Tomoyo nosotros nos haremos cargo, después tu podrás hablar con ella

Lo que Shaoran y Eriol no sabía era que Tomoyo había tenido una reunión con la joven maestra de cartas el día de su llegada, antes de enterarse de los planes de su novio. Sin embargo ellos no deberían enterarse, mantendría su encuentro con ella en secreto, tal como una carta bajo la manga, lista para ser utilizada cuando más conveniente fuera. Aquel plan le parecía absurdo e innecesario, aunque si Eriol tenía razón no habría otro remedio...pero ella estaba dispuesta a encontrar otra solución antes que traicionar a su amiga.

00000000000000000000Yakusoku wa00000000000000000000

"2:59 falta solo un minuto para que pueda irme a casa...Yukito aviso en mi trabajo que no asistiría por dos días" El timbre de la universidad sonó anunciando la salida de clases. Sakura salto de su asiento, tomando sus cosas salió del aula, pero una sensación extraña la invadió al pisar el pasillo, sintió dos presencias mágicas ya conocidas por ella. Del otro lado del pasaje era observada por dos pares de ojos, unos marrón penetrante y los otros en misterioso azul. La card captor palideció ante la imagen, su mas grande pesadilla se estaba presentando frente a ella; las dos personas que menos deseaba volver a ver estaban paradas del otro lado del pasillo; ¿Cómo lo sabia?...Recordaba las presencias de aquellos aunque sus rostros hubieran cambiado por el tiempo. Intuitivamente dio un paso atrás regresando al aula donde antes se encontraba.

- ¿Por qué...por qué han regresado? – se interrogo en un susurro. Para ella aquellos serian por siempre los causantes de gran parte de su dolor

Salió nuevamente hasta el pasillo encontrándolo bullicioso y ajetreado, sin embargo las dos presencias habían desaparecido junto con sus dueños; tranquilizo su corazón caminando hasta la salida sin mirar atrás.

Habían por fin encontrado a la persona que buscaban. Y con ella su miedo, llegaba a ser curioso todo lo que se podía descubrir de un individuo tan solo con su presencia mágica. Eriol poso su mirada en el reflejo que daba la ventana de aquel gran salón, ahí se encontraba la joven ama de cartas; ella había notado sus presencias sin más dificultad, sin duda su poder había crecido considerablemente y esto la convertía en un reto aún mayor. Shaoran y él tendrían que idear algún plan para hablar libremente con ella sin infundirle miedo. No seria nada fácil mantener una conversación decente con la hechicera, a medida que lo pensaba, se daba cuenta de todo lo acontecido y de la poca confianza, por no decir nula que Sakura tendría hacia ellos. Sin contar que la presencia de su poderoso descendiente sería un factor muy considerable en la actitud de la Card Captor, causando quizá la no aprobación de la maestra de cartas y por tanto el descontento de su novia.

Su mirada se topo con la del chino, sus ojos estaban nublados ante aquel enfoque de su antiguo amor. Hundido en sus pensamientos, recordaba arcaicos momentos, en los que se veía al lado de aquella hermosa joven, mirando aquellas preciosas esmeraldas reflejadas por sus ojos, de un momento a otro el mar verde adquirió su verdadero color, azul. Sacudió la cabeza alejando sus pensamientos para toparse con la mirada extrañada del joven ingles.

- Será pronto – Inquirió el joven de los anteojos mientras miraba su reflejo en la cristalina superficie

- Es muy precipitado – concluyó el chino

- Debemos terminar rápido con esto – el joven dio media vuelta

_Continuará...._

Notas: Bueno bueno, si, hemos tenido un gran error de edición en el segundo capi…(Yuky: bueno se me pasó…y además no es del todo grave ¿o sí? ) Pero no se preocupen ahora mismo lo remediamos. Ok regresemos todos al lugar del error:

"…abrió dando paso a la fina silueta de una mujer cubierta solamente por una sombrilla. Esta tenia los ojos marrones (después lo escribo porque no me acuerdo) Yuki no cabía en su asombro, aquella mujer que estaba posada frente a sus ojos era la misma que hacia varios años se auto nombrara su rival"

Bueno se nos pasó (Kazy: nos?) la descripción de Nakuru así que aquí les va:

"…abrió dando paso a la fina silueta de una mujer cubierta solamente por una sombrilla. Esta tenia los ojos marrones, en su cabello negro destellaban tonos rojisos que contrastaban con su tersa y nívea piel. Yuki no cabía en su asombro, aquella mujer que estaba posada frente a sus ojos era la misma que hacia varios años se auto nombrara su rival"

Ok? Solo tienen que imaginar que decía esto en vez de lo de "se me olvido luego lo escribo". Bueno esperamos que haya quedado aclarado este asunto. Por otro lado…nos disculpamos por la tardanza, no piensen que ya nos olvidamos de que tenemos un fic…pero es que últimamente hemos tenido muchos proyectos en mente y desgraciadamente nuestro tiempo no da para más.

Muchas gracias por leer nuestro fic y por todos sus reviews que por cierto procederemos a responder:

**Athena-Asamiya Mr:** muchas gracias por leer nuestro fic y por tu review, esperamos que este capítulo también te guste.

**Undine:** Muchas gracias por tus reviews, nos da mucho gusto que estés interesada en nuestro fic, trataremos de no descepcionarte y sobre todo de actualizar más rápido.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias por sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Sigan mandando!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Cáp IV Eres tu mi enemigo?

**Yakusoku wa **

**Cáp. IV Eres tu mi enemigo?**

**Llevaba toda la tarde llorando, la razón era él, Eriol. Ella tendría que regresar y quedarse con el mago, estaba ya decidido, esa era su obligación además de protegerlo. Era un guardián creado solamente para protección y cuidado de su amo, imposible era haber creído que evadiría su misión. Se había sentido bien al volver, ya que aparte de ella Touya también se sentía contento ahí. Era feliz aunque fueran pocos los días que había pasado en Tomoeda, hasta que hace poco sintió una presencia, estaba confirmado, su amo había vuelto "Quizá me está buscando"el torrente de lágrimas aumento ante este pensamiento. ¿Qué pasaría ahora, tendría que volver? Su mirada se dirigió hasta toparse con un pequeño bebé que yacía dormido en la misma superficie en donde ella se encontraba sentada. Se abrazó a sí misma sollozando, había luchado demasiado escapando de la reencarnación de Clow, pensaba que ella, para él, ya no existía, pero al parecer su pensamiento era erróneo, ya que el mago se encontraba en la misma cuidad que ella, y por si fuera poco estaba demasiado cerca. Sin que ella se percatara la puerta se abrió haciendo un quedo sonido. **

**Hacia ya un rato que escuchaba los leves sollozos provenientes de la planta alta. Quería ir averiguar, pero parte de ella se oponía a tal impulso, no deseaba ver a alguien más sufrir. Suspiró y se levantó decidida. Por cada escalón que subía los lamentos iban doblegando el anhelo de saber la causa de aquel suplicio. Pronto divisó la puerta de donde emanaba llanto, se acerco a paso lento y la empujó delicadamente, ahí apoyada en la cama se encontraba Nakuru, con lo ojos hinchados y rojos a causa del continuo roce de sus manos. Se quedó unos momentos observándola y fue entonces que se recordó en el mismo estado, abatida por el sufrimiento y ahogada por las lágrimas. **

**La guardiana dirigió la mirada hacia el piso encontrándose con un destello de luz proveniente de la puerta semiabierta. La maestra de las cartas la miró esbozando una leve sonrisa. Nakuru adivino las intenciones de su compañera y tomando el bebé en sus brazos intentó salir de la habitación. Sakura le cerró el paso.**

- **Si quieres puedes decírmelo **

- **Yo... - la mirada decida de Sakura la convenció - hace tanto tiempo que no pensaba en esto que casi había olvidado porque tu hermano y yo decidimos marchar...es curioso como una persona puede enamorase dos veces de la misma ¿no crees? – Sakura la miro confundida **

**_"Los pájaros de metal bajaban a gran velocidad deteniéndose a dejar su carga humana. De entre uno de ellos salto una bella joven; sus rojizos ojos y su perfecta figura llamaban la atención de cuanto chico la miraba pasar. Levanto la vista disfrutando del paisaje. Aquel era su mas grande anhelo, regresar a Tomoeda, vivir en la gran ciudad nipona y terminar de estudiar...y tal vez volver a ver a cierto chico...no, no podría...el pertenecía a otra persona. Olvidando aquel pensamiento se alejo del aeropuerto._**

**_Habían ya pasado casi dos meses desde que pisara por segunda ocasión aquella ciudad. Ahora se encontraba estudiando en la misma universidad que sus buenos amigos, Touya y Yukito. Ella estaba resignada a mirar aquella amistad sin interponerse, definitivamente había perdido todo interés por destruirla. Sin embargo aquel fulminante amor por el joven Kinomoto se había convertido en mas que un capricho.....tal era su nueva forma de amarlo que decidió apartarse si su presencia le era molesta._**

**_Sin embargo para Touya esta nueva faceta de Nakuru resultaba fascinante "¿qué a sucedido con la chica impertinente e infantil?" Se interrogaba. La persona que estaba frente a sus ojos había dejado atrás la niñez para convertirse en una hermosa mujer. _**

**_Aquella mañana el mayor de los Kinomoto habiase levantado más temprano que de costumbre, saliendo solo, llego hasta la escuela la cual parecía desierta. _**

- **_Muy buenos días - Una voz proveniente de la rama más alta de un árbol lo sorprendió. Nakuru salto quedando frente a el_**

- **_Es muy temprano ¿qué haces aquí? – la mirada de la guardiana se desvió. Touya no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo tan frió con ella – disculpa no a sido mi intención insinuar algo que no pero..._**

- **_No, no tienes porque disculparte...yo soy quien debería pedirte una disculpa por adelantado – Touya arqueo una ceja ante la duda. Continuo ella sollozando quedamente – he intentado por todos los medios olvidarme de ti pero...no puedo...se que tu nunca podrás sentir algo por mi…tenia que é si ya no me quieres cerca de ti..._**

**_Las palabras de la guardiana fueron cortadas por los labios del joven, sin que ella se opusiera fue abrazada escuchando la aceleración del otro corazón. Para Touya Kinomoto, quien hasta algunos meces atrás la idea de aceptar a Nakuru habría sido inadmisible, esto era completamente nuevo. Había visto en esos bellos ojos carmín una inocencia jamás reflejada que lo cautivaba...no había la sabiduría de un guardián ni mucho menos la astucia perversa que tanto le molestaba...solo podía ver a una chica mas allá de lo normal._**

**_Meses más tarde, la mañana estaba alegre y soleada, los alumnos regresaban del colegio tras terminar un año de curso, todos los universitarios se sentían alegres por su reciente graduación. Sin embargo la casa Kinomoto estaba sumida en profundo silencio, padre e hijo llevaban a cabo una larga conversación, que a juzgar por sus rostros no era la típica plática._**

- **_Padre no puedo permitir que lo haga... - dijo levantándose de su asiento – pero... no podré evitarlo, ella regresara con ese hombre... ¿y qué sucederá con mi hijo?_**

- **_Touya, la respuesta ya la tienes... ¿la amas? – pregunto con su pacifica sonrisa. El asintió – siempre estaré orgulloso de ti hijo, no importa la decisión que tomes_**

- **_¿Aunque mi decisión sea marcharme lejos? – los ojos de su padre chocaron con los suyos haciéndolo sentirse más seguro_**

- **_Tu madre y yo pasamos tiempos muy difíciles cuando vivimos juntos siendo tan jóvenes... si algún día te falta algo sabes que podrás regresar a casa _**

**_Nakuru esperaba un hijo suyo, sin embargo la guardiana afirmaba no poder tenerlo, pues su amo, Eriol Hiraguisawa nunca lo permitiría, ya que ella era un guardián. Esa misma noche los dos jóvenes abandonaron sus hogares, a mitad de la oscuridad cuando nadie podía verlos."_**

- **¿Mi padre lo sabia? - Pregunto asombrada la maestra de cartas **

- **Si, lo supo desde el principio... el sabia donde estábamos y donde vivíamos... cuando murió tu padre Touya estuvo a punto de regresar, sin embargo su temor por abandonarnos fue mas que su dolor – Akizuki levanto a su pequeña entregándosela a Sakura – espero que tenga su valentía... pues heredo mi belleza...**

**00000000000000Yakusoku wa000000000000000**

**El par de ojos verdes se cerraron dando señales de aburrimiento, Sakura se había pasado toda la mañana intentando de convencer a Nakuru de que todo saldría bien. La tarde anterior ellas junto con Tomoyo habían planeado una "estrategia divina" según había dicho la diseñadora.**

- **¿Estás segura de que funcionará? – cuestionó nuevamente Nakuru**

- **Claro que si, ya verás que todo va a salir bien – escuchar las afirmaciones de Sakura hacía que su alma descansara "ella nunca miente" había mencionado alguna vez Touya. Miró el reloj perezosamente, la hora fijada ya estaba cerca – yo creo que ya es tiempo de que vayas, si no, se te va a hacer tarde**

**La guardiana se levantó torpemente. Retardando su llegada anduvo lentamente por las calles de Tomoeda. Miraba todo a su alrededor recordando viejos tiempos, reviviendo en ella el deseo de quedarse para siempre. Recorrió una calle mas, su destino estaba cercano. Acomodó el pequeño bulto que llevaba en los brazos y continuo caminando hasta que diviso algo que hizo flaquear su decisión. **

**Akizuki se detuvo en una majestuosa casa dotada de un inmenso jardín y una bella decoración. Dio un largo suspiro y miró dudosa la puerta. Una figura se deslizó hasta el gran portal.**

- **Nakuru, pasa por favor – la aludida avanzó con paso firme ingresando al jardín. Tomoyo dirigió a la joven por los largos pasillos de la mansión Daidouji hasta toparse con una inmensa puerta, sin duda la biblioteca – yo cuidaré a Nadi-chan mientras tu vas con Eriol – mencionó estirando los brazos alegremente – Así podrán conversar a gusto **

- **Gracias Tomoyo – Nakuru ingresó al salón echando un vistazo rápido. El joven que se encontraba en el interior se mantenía sentado en su enorme escritorio con infinidad de libros apilados por doquier de la lisa superficie. Era uno de sus lugares preferidos, ya que podía disfrutar de un buen libro acompañado de un gran silencio. Eriol alzó pesadamente la mirada sorprendiéndose por un momento "¿Nakuru es el favor que me pidió T-chan?" se cuestionó internamente **

- **Nakuru, que gusto volver a verte – La guardiana lo miró avergonzada – puedes tomar asiento, enseguida pediré que sirvan el té**

- **Nunca cambias... siempre puntual... - murmuro sin levantar la vista. Eriol podía llegar a ser muy amenazante acompañado de aquel silencio – creo que debemos hablar **

- **¿Por qué no has vuelto a casa? ¿ese es el motivo de nuestra charla? – pregunto sin perder la calma **

- **No eres el único en mi vida, hay alguien mas de quien debemos hablar – el joven se levanto súbitamente del sillón donde descansara dando la espalda a Akisuki **

- **¿Dónde has estado?... ¿dónde vives?... o debería preguntar... ¿con quién? – su voz perdia la agradable calma **

- **He estado con mi esposo, viviendo con el, a su lado... como debe hacerlo una mujer... una persona normal – las lagrimas abarrotaban sus ojos, mas no estaba dispuesta a derramar ni una sola frente a su amo – debes saber que el nombre de mi esposo es Touya Kinomoto y que...**

- **Eso lo sabia, se que has estado casada con el desde hace un año, que desde entonces tu residencia se encontraba en América... - los ojos de la guardiana comenzaron a tomar fuerza, mas el mago parecía aun mas enfadado que cuando iniciara su conversación – no ha sido difícil saber lo que haces, tu poder de guardiana me ha dejado ver completamente tu vida **

- **Entonces aun no lo sabes... – el semblante de Erio comenzó a tomar un nuevo matiz, uno casi furioso y a paso lento llego hasta la guardiana tomándola desprevenida **

- **¿Sabes la razón por la que estoy molesto?... – miro desafiante, para después sonreír dando vuelta – no fui invitado a tu boda **

- **¡¿Qué?!**

- **Debiste contármelo... pero – suspiro – ahora es demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas... tu y el joven Kinomoto podrían regresar a Inglaterra para vivir conmigo y T- chan **

- **Yo...yo no podría... porque – la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando mas que desconcertado al hechicero **

- **Creo que necesita a su madre – Tomoyo dejo suavemente el pequeño bulto en brazos de Nakuru. Los ojos de la guardiana quedaron fijos en el rostro de su amo **

- **¿Es tu hijo? – la chica asintió. El mago se sintió un tonto "¿cómo es posible que no lo notara?" paso por alto esa nueva presencia – ¿me has venido a pedir que te libere de tu cargo como guardiana?... ¿qué desaparezca tu poder?**

- **¡¡No!! – afirmo enérgicamente – no... no podría renunciar a mi poder, puede necesitarme algún día... su vida será difícil... solo te pido que me liberes del cargo de guardiana de tu magia **

- **¿Puedo? – pregunto. La mujer se levanto dejando en sus brazos al pequeño **

- **Es niña, y tiene mis ojos... es muy poderosa, lo será igual que su padre y que tu... mi creador **

- **o ¡¡Que lindo!! Si Eriol es tu creador eso quiere decir que es el abuelo de Nadi-chan... que apuesto abuelo y tan joven... bla bla bla **

- **¿Nadi-chan?**

**00000000000000Yakusoku wa000000000000000**

**La mañana aclaraba lentamente mientras los habitantes de la familia Kinomoto aun se mantenían en cama. Sin embargo en la habitación más grande sus dos habitantes conversaban lo acontecido la tarde anterior; Nakuru se encontraba recostada en la cama, miraba en silencio a su marido el cual se encontraba absorto en el paisaje de la ventana. El silencio se vio interrumpido.**

- **¿Entonces me estas diciendo que todo fue por nada? – pregunto sin voltear - ¿qué todos mis esfuerzos por ocultarte no importaron por que él en realidad no quería llevarte?**

- **No, yo creí que él reaccionaria de esa manera, era lógico yo era su guardián, era mi deber permanecer a su lado – El joven se acomodó en la orilla de cama y tomó suavemente el rostro de Nakuru.**

- **Te arrepientes de haber huido conmigo – la joven lo miró a los ojos y correspondiendo a la caricia esbozando una gran sonrisa.**

- **Claro que no, te lo dije ese día y nunca me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho, por mas cariño que yo le tenga a Eriol y a Spi...yo no te dejaría, ni a Nadi-chan – Kinomoto sonrió satisfecho, siempre supo lo que la guardiana sentía, aunque en un principio se negaba a aceptarlo ese sentimiento era todo para él; desde la muerte de su padre ella había sido su único apoyo y consuelo, no tenia porque mentir con ella. A ese gran amor también se debía la inesperada pero querida llegada de Nadeshico que los había separado a los dos de sus seres queridos. Cabe mencionar que los celos que el mayor de los Kinomoto tenía hacia la reencarnación de Clow, hicieron que desde un principio la guardiana se alejara más de su creador. Como le repugnaba ese tipo, en su mente no cabía otra idea sino la de que su mujer fuera "utilizada" y por si fuera poco, por ese. Cuando por fin se decidieron a partir, Touya vio concluida su victoria y deseo ver la cara de aquel sujeto después de perder a uno de sus guardianes. Al fin enterró aquel pensamiento, se contuvo y marcho esperando no regresar.**

**000000000Yakusoku wa0000000000**

**El timbre dio la señal de que las clases por ese día habían terminado, por lo menos para ella. Tan solo unos minutos se le hicieron eternos, se marcharía lo antes posible a casa para poder estar unos momentos con la pequeña Nadi-chan antes de irse al trabajo. Se levantó apresuradamente de su escritorio y salió sin dificultad del salón, el pasillo se encontraba atiborrado de estudiantes que platicaban varados por doquier y por otros más que corrían tratando de encontrar el salón donde se llevaría a cabo su próxima asignatura. Suspiró emprendiendo el recorrido hacia su casa. El campus era bastante extenso contando con varias áreas recreativas e infinidad de pasillos. Sakura caminaba apresuradamente hacia la salida pensando en todo y en nada, hasta que algo ocupo su introversión, una presencia. La había sentido recientemente. Si, cálida, pero muy poderosa. Se quedó estática, por su mente pasaron miles de recuerdos. Después de algunos momentos tuvo el impulso de cerciorarse de sus sospechas., miró a ambos lados y suspiro aliviada, era su imaginación. Reprendiéndose por su comportamiento comenzó a andar de nuevo.**

- **¡¡Sakura!! – Escuchó su nombre, la voz no era conocida para ella, pero la presencia si. Volteo, todo su ser tembló ante aquella visión, Shaoran, el joven perteneciente a la familia Li se mostraba enfrente de ella. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada, corrió, simplemente dio la vuelta y corrió - ¡¡Espera, por favor!! Tengo algo que decirte – En ese momento la maestra de las cartas paró, todo lo que sentía se desbordaba en esos instantes.**

- **Lo hubieras dicho hace algunos años – respondió**

- **Sakura, seré directo yo…lo siento... pero tu... tienes que entregarme... tus cartas – El cuerpo de la joven se paralizó. Solo quería las cartas ¿no había otro motivo para su regreso? – debes dármelas porque…**

- **¡¡¡Nunca!!! Nunca te las daré – Interrumpió la hechicera**

- **Es lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento – La Card Captor quedó atónita, frente a ella la reencarnación del mago Clow le "exigía" cediera las cartas. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, de todo por lo que había pasado, todo lo que había sufrido. Se le pedía dejara lo que era y lo que había hecho, simplemente, regresar las cartas y olvidar.**

- **Es por tu propio bien– exclamó el chino **

- **No estoy dispuesta a perderlas, ellas estuvieron conmigo – respondió Sakura – yo haré todo por ellas – Diciendo esto dio media vuelta y acelerando cada vez mas el paso, salió de la vista de los dos magos.**

**_Continuará…_**

**Notas: Hola!!!!! Perdón por la tardanza pero al fin ya está aquí el capítulo 4, hemos estado muy ocupadas con nuestro reciente fic y la verdad hemos descuidado mucho este. Esperamos que les haya gustado el pedazo sobre Touya y Nakuru ya que era un tema que teníamos que dejar bien claro.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo nuestro fic y esperamos también que no se lo pierdan pues más adelante el romance se desatará y por fin aparecerá el verdadero enemigo**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! NO SE LES OLVIDE SEGUIR MANDANDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Matta ne **


End file.
